1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to detection systems, and more particularly, is directed towards a computer controlled high resolution radioactivity distribution detection system and a method for determining the conditions of a biological specimen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of radioactivity distribution detection systems have become known in the art for determining the location of radioaction material injected in diagnostic amounts into a human body or the like. Due to moderate data sampling rates, such systems have had varying degrees of success. A need has arisen for improvements in high resolution radioactivity detection systems.